Waltzin' It
by MEGGEM
Summary: Random one-shots about Jack X Kim X Jerry. Everyone supports Jack and Kim but Jerry needs some love too. Especially when teaching Kim to waltz, calling her a racoon, or getting beaten up by her. A bit angsty, mostly humorous. Jack X Kim insinuated, sometimes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! It's MEGGEM. My other followers are probably super pissed that I wrote a random one-shot rather than work on one of my other stories. But I got this idea so…yeah. **

**I was really surprised how funny Kickin' It was when I watched it. And how hot Leo Howard is. Moving on- I don't ship anyone or anything on the show, it just makes me laugh. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own nothing.**

**Waltzin' It**

Jerry didn't know why he was sitting in the dojo at six PM. Really, he couldn't remember. That happened to him sometimes: like he was sitting on the toilet and then bang! He was eating a popsicle. Again on the toilet. Or he sitting in Algebra and then it was lunch. Maybe he should see a doctor.

Rudy was yelling at his new laptop in the other room. "No, computer! I don't want to restart! You don't deserve a name! You're a monster! Wha- why'd you take a picture? Please: I'll give you a new hard drive. No-no-no, no don't do that! Don't shut down! Don't leave me here!"

Jerry shook his head and put an arm around one of dummy's shoulders. "What an idiot. Talking to inanimate objects, like that. Am I right, or am I right, dummy?" He slapped the beige man's chest when he didn't respond.

"Should I leave you two alone and come back later?"

Ohhhhhh. That was why he was here: Kim. She'd ask him to meet her here earlier that day, when he was smashing his locker. Damn combination: why did it change everyday!

"No, we can talk later: he's not going anywhere," Jerry smacked his buddy again and lifted his head.

Whoa. _Dios mio. _

Kim was standing in the doorway. She was wearing a short black dress, and high heels. Her blond hair was perfectly curled and he was pretty sure she was wearing makeup.

"Thanks for meeting me here. I know its pretty last minute, but…" she raised an eyebrow in his direction when he stood there, mouth agape. "What? You've never seen a girl in a dress before? I thought you were friends with a bunch of super models."

Jerry shook his head to clear it. It was usually pretty clear, but it felt kind of foggy at the moment. _Kim cleans up nicely._

"Yeah, when you're around that many girls, you become immune to prettiness," he nodded and jumped down to meet her near the door. "You said you needed my help? What is it? Kissing lessons?" He tried to look disgusted.

She rolled her eyes, and climbed up to the Dojo platform. She was still very lithe in enormous high heels. Jerry tried not to stare. "No, I definitely don't need that. Tonight, my brother is having his practice reception dinner for his wedding tomorrow and…"

"Oh! You need a date: happy to help!"

She made a growling sound and he backed off. He had no doubt she could still karate chop pretty well in that dress. "NO! Actually," she looked down, shyly, "Jack is taking me."

Jerry paused, than nodded. Yeah. Okay. That made sense. They were always looking at each other like that. Yeah. Okay.

"And, at the reception, my brother wants to do an…everybody waltz. You know, where everyone finds a partner and dances to a slow song on the dance floor? And…as you know, I'm not the best dancer so…"

Jerry wasn't getting it.

"Maybe you could…" She stared at him like she was being incredibly obvious and he was being incredibly stupid.

A dim light bulb flickered over his head. "Oh! You want me to sabotage the speakers so you don't have to dance. Okay, that should be easy: I'm going to need a blow torch though."

She threw up her hands. "NO, Jerry. I want you teach me how to waltz!"

He froze. _Teach Kim how to dance? Crashing a wedding and breaking a speaker would be easier. And less awkward. _

"Why don't you ask Jack to teach you?"

"I don't want him to know I can't dance!"

"He's going to know that, whether I teach you or not…what's in it for me?"

Kim smiled. "The satisfaction of helping a friend in need?"

He glared at her.

She sighed. "Five bucks."

"Twenty."

"Ten."

"Deal."

They stood there, shifting, neither wanting to start. Jerry cleared his throat.

"Alright, um, practice with Tim!"

She looked around. "Who's…"

Jerry pointed at the dummy. "Him."

She shrugged, almost looking relieved. She approached the dummy, curtseying to him. She nearly tripped over her own feet in the process. Jerry sighed. This was going to be work.

In a few minutes, they'd managed to get Kim positioned, holding onto Tim the Dummy's shoulder and holding her arm out where his would be if he had arms. Jerry was behind Tim, giving her instructions.

"Step forward, step back, turn. No, turn the other way! How are you not turning the right way- there are only two ways to turn!"

He picked up Tim and started moving around the Dojo with Kim.

"Okay, then he'll spin you. Twirl- no, twirl- TWIRL!"

With a grunt of frustration, Kim dropped her arms and kicked Tim's head off, Jerry ducking just in time.

"Hey!"

"If you don't stop confusing me, I'll kick your head off too!"

"You killed my dummy!"

"You're a dummy!" Kim slumped down and clutched her head. "Why is dancing so hard?"

"It's not, you've just…you've just got to work on it," he pulled her back up and looked, forlornly at Tim. "Don't do that to Jack though- he needs his head."

She smiled a little bit, but still looked down. Jerry thought for a moment.

"Okay, pretend I'm Jack." He shook out his hair and gave Kim a sly smile. "'Sup Kim."

She giggled and got to her feet. "I'll try again…Jack."

They went through the motions, a bit awkward at first, with Jerry's hand on her side and their fingers intertwined, but they got the hang of it, if jerkily.

"That's it, right!" Jerry smiled and led them around slowly. Kim's face brightened, looking at her stumbling, but not-exactly- tripping, feet.

"I'm doing it!"

They finally stopped after a twirl, after Kim knew the routine well enough. They stared at each other in silence for a second, until there was a crash in Rudy's office.

"STUPID COMPUTER! YOU WORK FOR THE HUMANS- WHY DID YOU TURN ON ME! WHY DOES THE SCREEN KEEP GOING BLACK?"

Rudy poked his head the door at Jerry and Kim, who were staring at him in shock. "Oh. You guys are here. Don't worry: everything's fine. Just a guy having a fight with a computer. No worries." He crept back inside and there was a crash, than a yell. "How are you so strong? I'm calling the cops!"

Kim checked her phone, glancing at the door. "Jack's outside, waiting for me." She paused, then pulled a ten dollar bill out of her purse. "Here. Um, thanks."

She headed towards the door. Jerry looked at the bill and smiled.

"I would have done it for free!"

"And I would've kicked you in the face, but I restrained myself," Kim grinned at him.

"Tell Jack that if you step on his toes, it's not my fault."

"Maybe you can use that money to buy a new catchphrase: WHOO!" She laughed and met up with Jack just outside the doors, holding onto his arm. Jerry looked at the money and then back at the couple.

"I don't need a new catchphrase…_belleza_," he muttered, walking over to a now headless Tim. "Sorry about her dude: she has anger issues. I'll get you another head."

Jerry slipped the money in his pocket. "_Belleza,_" he mumbled again and shook his head. "_Dios mio_."

**Hope you liked it! Obviously, Jack and Kim are going to end up together, but Jerry's awesome, so I thought he should get some love. It's not supposed to be too angsty. **

**Review please! JACKxKIM lovers, please don't flame. Hope my Spanish was okay :) And I wrote it quickly so, be kind.**

**-MEGGEM **


	2. Chapter 2

**MEGGEM here. **

**I didn't think I would continue this, and it's not really a continuation: its just a random one-shot about Jerry and Kim. **

**Not sure why I like that couple (it hasn't even been HINTED). Maybe I just don't like doing what everyone else is doing (IE supporting JackXKim) :) **

**Anyway, this is a little more vague, a lot less funny, and much more...literature-y. Enjoy, and don't hate me for supporting a couple that doesn't exist :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It, blahblahblah. **

She was dancing with Jack. That was all she noticed at the moment. She was dancing (given, badly) with Jack. And he was smiling.

Then she heard a cry of laughter and saw a flash of red hair, a color so loud it could almost be heard tangibly. A familiar shout of "WHOO!" followed the hair and there was Jerry, spinning, shuffling,_ his_ hair purple under the lights. He and the red-haired girl twirled and giggled and the Spanish boy smirked at Jack, winking.

Jack flipped his hair and gave a thumbs-up, but the blond didn't do anything. She watched the couple spin away, laughing, and her mind suddenly felt light in the midst of the deep, heavy music. _Who was she? Her black dress was much prettier than her frilly pink one. Why was she with Jerry? Who was she?_

The flurry of thoughts was so abrupt and so random that her clumsy feet stopped on the dance floor completely and she shook her head to clear it. _Why was the thinking about her at all? _That was the most important question.

Jack, ever attentive, led her away from the mob and promised to get her some punch. She watched the seams in his soft jacket rustle as he strode away.

The music was too hot in the air and filled every corner of her brain. She saw Milton telling the DJ to turn it down: _didn't he know that there were people who had to get up in the morning? _She noticed Eddie wandering around, observing people's dance moves, and then shaking his head sadly, adding to his "Worst Dance Moves of 2011" list.

But she felt dizzy and quiet and was almost hesitant to peer out at the crowd, afraid of seeing scarlet curls or a neon green tie against on Jerry's yellow shirt. _Who was she? Who was she? _

Then she was pushed aside as a two bodies hurled against the wall. She leapt to the right, into the corner, and threw up her hands.

The fight was between a boy with a red tie and another familiar one…one with a neon tie.

The girl with the head of fire gasped and placed her hands over her mouth. She screamed at the boys to _STOP GOD DAMMIT! STOP! _

The blond girl was cold as the red-bow teen slammed Jerry against the window. He was shouting about _MY GIRL, WHY WERE YOU DANCING WITH MY GIRL?_

'His girl' only screamed some more as Jerry lay limp underneath broken glass.

The blond was no longer cold or tired or dizzy: she threw her little pink purse into the other's hands and stepped forward, hands on her hips, earrings swinging dangerously. Her pointy shoes were poised.

The boy with the red bowtie cackled, then turned away from Jerry. His green eyes glinted under the light. He didn't look at the blond, he stared past her, at the girl with fire hair, and made a _COME HERE NOW _gesture. His bowtie was undone.

He finally noticed the blond, glaring at him, her hair glowing like a halo around her head, and didn't even speak when she karate-kicked him backwards. And then downwards.

The party continued around the fight, completely unaware of the swirling emotions, the glass, the blood, and the red curls. Girls giggled, guys shuffled their feet, and the blond girl breathed in deeply, keeping herself from hitting Mr. Bow-tie in the nuts.

With the moonlight on her pale neck, she turned around and came nose to nose with Jerry, hers pink, his bright red with blood. He said something to her but the music was loud.

_I DIDN'T NEED HELP, _he repeated and blood d_r_ipped onto her clean, white shoes. She rolled her eyes and shrugged, then handed him a napkin. She patted his shoulder. She didn't know what to say.

The blond girl strode back into the party lights, towards Jack, who was staring at her, two cups of punch in his hands. She heard the scarlet-haired girl run to Jerry and fill his ears with questions and consultations. She heard Milton continue to chastise the DJ. She heard Jack ask her what had happened.

But she also heard Jerry call to her, softly. _THANK YOU BELLEZA, _he said.

Kim smiled. She danced with Jack, but avoided slow songs: she was glad that they did not have to waltz. And even days later, she didn't wipe the blood off her pristine white shoe.

**What'd you think? Too weird? Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Written very quickly and not my favorite one, but still hope you enjoy! 3rd installment of what I believe to be 6 or 7 one-shots, but it is up to the readers!**

**I've been noticing a lot more Jerry/Kim moments in Kickin' It, recently. Obviously not as many as Jack/Kim, but the writers make it so absolutely blatant it makes my eyes hurt. Not that the couple is bad, just that it is SO OBVIOUS. I like more obscure pairings :) **

_**Also there is a really cute video on youtube where Mateo Arias and Olivia Holt arm wrestle. Watch it!**_

**Anyhoo, enjoy. There are several classic Jerry lines in here. Disclaimer: I won't even bother. **

**Squirrels, Donuts, and Ojos de un Mapache**

"Jerry, come on! There's a squirrel out here that Milton's having a nut-breaking contest with! You're missing it!"

"Yo, yo, I'm coming," he faced the dummy and stared it straight in the eye. "You and me, buddy. Are you ready? Can you take it? Are you afraid? Of course you are: IT'S JERRY TIME!"

He lifted his leg to kick, when a blur of pink frills, curly hair, and bright eyes sprinted into the dojo.

"Hi Kim," he frowned. "Whoa. You look…awful."

She nodded. "Uh-huh. Yeah. Yeah. Where is Jack?"

"He's busy. He's very busy," Jerry said, with serious inflection in his tone.

She panted. "WHERE is he?"

Jerry broke. "He's outside, watching Milton duel a rodent. And standing here, talking to you, I'm missing it, so…" he began to back away.

She pressed a hand to her stomach. "Yeah, uh-huh. Okay. Just- tell him, that, uh, we need to- that I need to talk to him."

Jerry stared at her. "Okay…I'm leaving now…"

She waved him away.

Then there was a chaos. Outside, a cry of "my spleen!" sounded as Milton was pelted with a flurry of acorns and pinecones. Inside, simultaneously, Kim began to sob, blubbering, tears staining her cheeks.

Jerry froze.

_Kim didn't cry._ Kim didn't wail uncontrollably…she just…didn't. She beat him up in front of Kelsey. She ripped his jacket in half when he called her a little Southern belleza. She didn't cry, even when her pigtails dipped in tomato sauce (that was a fun day…)

And here she was, sobbing, shoulders shaking.

Jerry had a decision to make. It was possibly the biggest decision of his life: _go console Kim…or go watch Milton fight a squirrel. _

He heard Milton call out more body parts. Jerry's small brain trembled and began to crack.

Kim noticed him standing still, one hand perched on the door. "What are you still doing here?" she spat, eyes red.

He made his decision.

In a few strides, Jerry arrived at Kim's side…and paused. _What did he do now? _He'd never consoled a girl before. He'd ogled at them, flirted with them, stared after them, complimented them…consoling was not in his expertise.

His first try included a hand on Kim's forehead. The second consisted of an awkward bear hug- slash- nose pat. Finally, her arms found their way around his neck and his hand on the small of her back. She continued to cry.

"Hey, belleza: it's okay…it is going to be okay…what happened? I couldn't hear you over Milton's scream of terror," his thumb ran up her spine.

She sputtered into his shoulder. "I- I- I- I-"

A sudden thought flew through Jerry's mind (which was often very free of flying thoughts) and his grip on her back lessened.

"Wait. Belleza…"

He remembered when his older sister had become…_embarazada_. The crying, the stomach-holding, the frantic searching for Jack…

"You're not…"

He glanced down at her, mouth agape. Her pale face lifted and met his eyes. Hers went wide.

"NO!" she shook her head violently and black mascara tears splattered Jerry's cheek. "No, no."

"Then-"

"It's my shih tzu, Puddles…he's…" Kim shivered and began to cry again. "He died this morning."

"Heh-heh, _shih tzu_," Jerry swallowed back his giggles as the girl glared at him. "Hey, Belleza, I'm sorry. Really."

She nodded and trembled in his arms.

"Hey guys: they're giving away free donuts!" Eddie ran into the dojo, holding a bag bulging with glazed treats. He paused when he saw Jerry consoling Kim, "Kim, are you okay-"

Jerry flapped his hand in a 'GO AWAY' gesture and Eddie shrugged, starting to amble away.

"Dude! Hold up," the Latino boy made another gesture and after several seconds of confusing mouthing and hand motions, Eddie whipped a donut at him.

Jerry caught it, took a bite, than glanced down at Kim, who continued to sniffle on his shirt.

"Want some?" he offered her quarter of the now mangled donut, spewing sprinkles as he spoke. She ate it quickly, then-

"Puddles used to eat donuts from the garbage…" she whispered and began to wail again.

Jerry rubbed her shoulder, "Hey, me too!"

Finally, she pulled away, her body heat slipping from his. She caught her reflection in the window: "Oh God, I look like a raccoon."

He shrugged. "S'okay: I like raccoons. One saved me from an alligator."

Kim didn't even flinch at the statement. She crossed her arms over her chest and shyly eyed Jerry under her leaky eyelashes. "So. Um. Thanks. I feel- I kind of feel better now."

Jerry lifted his shoulders listlessly. "Don't worry about it, Belleza. I am really sorry about Pringles."

"Puddles."

"Right, Puddles."

They swayed in silence and a warmth crept up Jerry's chest, filling his head with gooey fog. The donut taste was heavy in his mouth and everything seemed to disappear. Seeing Kim, so fragile and small and sad, it was messing with his brain.

They were standing close, very close, and he could just lean in, just an inch and he'd be able to do what he'd wanted to ever since he met her. It was so easy- _one inch, Jerry, just one-_

Kim stepped back and sighed shakily. "Okay, I'll see you later. If you see Jack, tell him to call me."

Jerry blinked several times. The space between them was now miles wide. "Sure. Sure."

She began to walk away, slipping from his grasp.

"Wait!"

She turned.

"Do you- do you want to go watch Milton fight a squirrel? It might be over, but I could start it again."

Kim managed a soft smile, shook her head, and left. Jerry sighed, suddenly very cold.

Before running out to peel Milton off the tree the squirrels had flattened him against, Jerry paused and grinned.

_Belleza_ had a new nickname: _Ojos de un Mapache_.

But she'd always be_ Belleza_ to him.

**What did you think? Please review, and if you want more, what should the next one be: **

**-Jerry listening in on the girl's bathroom, trying to hear Kim talk to Kelsey (him getting caught for spying in the girl's bathroom was referenced in Kung Fu Cop) **

**-A continuation of the Kung Fu Cop universe with Jerry/Kim/Jack**

**-A Jack POV**

**-Jack/Kim/Jerry scene during the party in Dude, Where's My Sword **


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally updating! There isn't any Jack in this chapter- sorry- though he is mentioned. Thanks ADreamIsAWishYourHeartMakes and "Guest"for reviewing Chapter 3, but also, thanks to everyone else for reviewing the story (FreakierThanFreaks, Alphabet Song xo, Kickin' It Scenario, TTS78THG, xSaltWaterTaffyx, and AlphaBetaSoup) 'cause it really means a lot to hear what you think! Anyway, enough sappiness.**

**(And "Guest"- this chapter is dedicated to you for your suggestion. I didn't take ALL your suggestions- though it would've been fun to write- but no matter.)**

**Here's a missing scene from 'Dude, Where's My Sword?', at the party. Fair warning: if you vomit at an extreme amount of Kim/Jerry banter, stay away.**

Jerry was hungry. He also liked trying to impress people. Those two phrases collided into one and he decided to do something about it. Grabbing a giant bag of chips and taking a deep breath, his courageous quest commenced: the contents of the bag poured out onto his face and into his mouth in a flurry of yellow and white. If anyone was cheering him on, he couldn't hear: the complaining, crackling sounds of the suffering bag was all he knew.

He was blinded by chip flakes and salt, but he noticed a warm body come lean against the soda table at his side. He stopped the cascade to gaze at the blond figure, who was gazing right back.

Kim stared at him in awe. It was like watching a miracle of nature or a disgusting cow birth on Discovery Channel. "Do you even chew?"

His mouth elongated and stretched as he tried to make room in his mouth for words to come out of. "Nah, I'm like a baby," he choked on the last syllable, heaving and bending in half with coughs. She smacked his back tentatively- eventually, Jerry rightened and licked his lips, all traces of food gone. "Aye, Kimmy, you're gonna dislodge one of my lungs. Nah, I gum my food before swallowing it whole. It's kind of a gift."

"That's not what babies do. And don't call me Kimmy. _Ever_. I thought you might recall that from last Friday."

"I still have a bruise from that! Whatever. What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be with _Brad_?" he tugged on the top of his dark, spiky hair, trying to leave his expression nonchalant and aloof.

"Oh, yeah, of course- he just wanted to get some punch," she twirled a piece of her own hair than gazed off awkwardly into the distance, "Yeah, he should be right back. He was going to get some punch for him. And me. And you- do you want punch? I'll get you punch."

She clumsily tried to escape the conversation and run towards the punch station (which were metal lamps they had found is a dusty closet turned upside down, filled with Capri Sun juice and red food coloring) when Jerry pulled on her scarf. Kim fell back with a yelp.

"Hey! I'm usually the one who does that to you," she growled, righting herself.

"Yes, and it is usually by my ear," he replied, rubbing the side of his head as if to punctuate his point. "Why so nervous, Belleza? What happened to Brad?"

Kim stuffed her hand into the chip bowl and dumped it in her mouth. Jerry admired the amount of food she could fit in her mouth at one time. She could possibly out d him in mouth-stuffing (a sport he was currently petitioning for to be acknowledged in the Olympics), if she really put her mind to it.

"What did you _do_?"

"Nothing," she managed to snap in a garbled voice.

"What did _he_do?" Jerry's hand tightened on his cup.

"NOTHING!"

He shook his head, "No- something happened." He thought for a moment, than lifted his eyes slowly as a smile spread across his face. "You DANCED in front of him, didn't you?"

She didn't respond.

Jerry laughed and clapped slowly. "Nicely done. You have to teach me your moves some time, so I can get rid of girls who get too clingy."

"Shut up!" her face was pinkening and her ears were beet red, they looked...like beets! Hey! Jerry finally got that expression. New milestone.

"Aww, you know I never will."

They swayed with the peppy music, Kim crossing her arms, and Jerry shaking his leg absentmindedly. They watched Milton shake his clipboard at a group of angry and muscular jocks (a bad combination). Jerry was thinking about coming to his friend's rescue but then gazed at Kim under the dim lighting, her blond hair falling lightly onto his shoulder, and decided to teach Milton a lesson in self-reliance.

Kim finally spoke (she hated silences, Jerry had noticed that.) "Are _you_ having a good time?"

"Some nerd just showed me his uvula," he replied and was about to take a swig of his grape juice when he observed Kim's eyes widening to the point of combustion. He quickly added, "That thing in the back of your throat."

She sighed, almost in relief. "Oh. Biology is not my best class."

"Hey, me neither! High-five," he offered, raising a salsa-covered hand. Kim stared at it, swallowing and giving him a rejecting look.

In response and keeping consistent eye contact, he licked his fingers than raised his hand again. She gazed at him once more with a disgusted expression (he was getting used to it)- his hand fell slowly.

"Huh."

"What?"

"Nah, I just would've guessed you'd be good at school."

"I'm 'good' at school," she snapped, relishing in her over-the-top air-quotes. "Just not Biology."

"Don't worry about it, Belleza, it's not easy to be perfect all the time. Trust me, I know."

"I'm NOT perfect!"

He fell silent and they stood together, Kim shifting uncomfortably after her outburst.

Jerry took the hint. "What?"

"This is the part where you're supposed to say I _am_ perfect!" she exclaimed, than shrunk back, obviously mortified. "I can't believe I just said that," she muttered into her cup.

"Why?"'

"Because no one in acceptable society is supposed to say what they want other people to think of them!"

"Really?" his eyes enlarged in surprise. "That explains a lot. Yesterday, I told Donna Tobin that I had hypnotised her into thinking I was hot."

"Did you?"

"Well, I tried- but I accidentally whacked her with a wristwatch."

Kim gasped. "THAT'S where Milton's uncle's wristwatch went! You stole it? He thought Tootsie ate it!"

"Oh, that happened later too," Jerry shrugged off the whole conversation."Anyway, I know you're not perfect. And you say it every day- you don't want people to think of you of a pretty, perfect blond."

"Yes, I say that- I say things! Everyone says things! That doesn't mean I don't still want people to think I'm perfect and perky. Every girl wants that, doesn't she?"

"I...I wouldn't know," Jerry leaned backward into the chips, gawking at his closest (and only) female friend, appalled by her honest rant.

"Yeah, I mean, I DO want boys to think those things about me. Brad, Joey-"

"Jack?" Jerry pressed. He bit his bottom lip. Kim looked away.

Unsatisfied with her lack of answer, he pressed, "What about me? What do you want me to think?"

"Nothing- anything. I don't know. Just forget it, Jerry. God, why am I sharing this with you anyway?"

"Ouch, aye, I'm hurt."

They fell back into a lull. She rolled her eyes and shot-gunned the rest of her drink. Jerry admired the act, than et his eyes wandered over two- FEMALE!- figures who had just tickled their way past Milton.

"Looky here, Kathy and Donna are here."

"Ugh, Kathy?" Kim wrinkled her nose.

"What's wrong with Kathy? She's gorgeous and leggy and has long, brown luxurious hair that you want to curl up in, like in beaver's nest..." his voice trailed off.

"Firstly, that was disturbing. Secondly, beavers make DAMS, not nests."

"Ha! Dam," Jerry giggled.

"And thirdly, I should let Jack know his crush is here," she said bitterly, with finality, and dropped her empty cup into the trash.

"One last thing, before I go..." she pulled on her necklace. "I'm curious, um...did you _ask_to see his...uvula?"

Jerry sputtered: "He offered it! He forced it on me!"

"I really don't want this is turning into a strange metaphor."

"Than would it be weird if I asked you to check _my_ uvula for grape-ness?"

"YES."

"Ok, nevermined then."

His gaze followed her as she walked away in her striped dress, eyes wandering for probably too long and called after her, "Want to help me stick some pizza to the wall?"

Kim didn't answer. He watched her talk to Jack, and an uneasy feeling stirred in his stomach. _Were they going to dance?_A moment after he thought that, another brain wave crept, unwelcome, into his mind: _they can't dance together. That's_our_thing._

Scolding himself for thinking such ridiculous notions, he tore his eyes away and stared into his grape juice. _Is that a bug? Is that a piece of my hair? Is that a piece of HER hair? I'll drink it anyway._

He tried not look up when he heard them going to get chips.

_That is also our thing._

**Hope you liked it- I enjoy adding little random details from the show into my fanfics.****Two things to keep a look out for:**

**The next one-shot in this series, coming soon, will probably be about the plane ride to China in 'Kickin' It in China'. If anyone has suggestions for other chapters, let me know through a review!**

**And I'm also currently writing a Jerry/Kim series of missing moments from the show, so heads up for that. Thanks for reading- R&R!**

**-MEGGEM**


End file.
